


The warm 30 questions 年少温暖30题

by QueenlyImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenlyImpala/pseuds/QueenlyImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有爱30题系列</p>
            </blockquote>





	The warm 30 questions 年少温暖30题

**Author's Note:**

> 写了一半才注意到“年少”俩字……咋办呢？不想管了。。。【泥奏凯 - - 】

1.一杯可乐，两支吸管

Dean一个人捧着一大杯可乐，他咬着吸管想起曾经和Sammy一杯可乐两支吸管的节日惯例  
——该死的他讨厌Sam面前那杯看着就没食欲的蔬菜汁。这家伙现在的饮食习惯健康得让人抓狂。

 

2.睡着的狗和他

Sam的第一只狗是金毛。如果可以算他拥有过。  
“Well，你可以养这只狗几天。它的主人下周二回来。不过记住！不能告诉爸爸，不许让它靠近我！”然后十三岁的Dean斜眼看着九岁的Sammy欢呼着扑过来抱住那只金毛犬。  
周一放学后Sam留下小组活动。他急急忙忙赶回家，却看见一屋子的水，以及沙发上睡着的金毛和他。  
There’s no dog in the car！多年后Sam看着Dean强调这句话时严肃的脸，有点怀念。

 

3.迟到五分钟

蛮人事件短期内似乎给Dean造成很大影响。  
“Dude！你迟到了！”  
“冷静点Dean，五分钟而已。”  
“我TM给你打了多少电话，才五分钟而已？！”  
Sam从背包掏出手机，祈祷着开了机……

 

4，撩起刘海落于额头的亲吻

“Dean，跟你弟弟说晚安。”  
“Goodnight，sammy.”  
小小的Dean跑到小小的床前，小小的Sam居然有了极微薄的刘海，小小的Sammy在Dean亲过他额头后无意识地看着他小小地笑。

 

5.床单是要绿色还是蓝色

“Sam，你看觉得这种蓝色的床单怎么样。”  
“为什么不是绿的。”Sam看都没看。  
“Seriously？Sammy？这种绿得像臭水沟似的颜色？明显蓝色的更好。”  
Dean难以置信地把绿色床单扯到Sam眼前。  
“Dean，不要浪费时间好吗。”Sam忽略窗帘转头正视那双清绿如深潭的眸子，“首先你得有一张给你铺床单的床。”

 

6.领带歪了

教堂宣讲结束，Dean掏出伪•FBI证件就向神父走去。  
“慢着。”Sam突然从后面轻轻勒住Dean的脖子顺势把他整个转了回来：“领带歪了。”  
不知道什么时候，Sam长得比Dean高大了。

 

7.“我忘了拿浴巾”

前年4月1日，Sammy在浴室喊：“Dean，我忘了拿洗发水！”  
去年4月1日，Sammy在浴室喊：“Dean，我忘了拿裤子！”  
今天4月1日，Dean在心里默数：1，2，3……  
“Dean！我忘了拿浴巾……”

 

8.早安吻

Dean震惊了。Dean惊呆了。Dean呆若木鸡了。今天早上把他叫醒的是——Sam……的早安……吻！！！他不过赖床了两分钟而已！他错过了什么！  
Sam内心阴笑：Dean，你还记得绿洲平原的杀人狂虫事件里，叫我honey打我屁股的事吗。

 

9.永不忘记的手机号码

Sam一定确定以及肯定，Dean的所有手机的所有号码，他都清清楚楚永不会忘记。  
可是……  
“This is……”  
“There's Dean's other，other……”  
“……”  
所有号码全都没人接听。Dean，该死的，你给我接电话，我不记得其他人号码了……

 

10.不得已的大扫除

年少的Dean梦见他刚买的pie由于屋子里霉菌太多腐烂了。  
“所以，”年少的Sam摘下口罩摆出一张bitch face：“我们要因为不知道有没有的霉菌和不知道在哪里的pie，放下一切工作大扫除？”

 

11.猜猜我是谁？

Sam和Dean一度迷恋过神奇宝贝。  
那时他们热衷模仿——  
“猜猜我是谁？”Dean背对Sam把两手放在头上当耳朵。  
“皮卡丘！”Sam大喊。  
然后Dean大笑着反身一跳，面对Sam：“猜错啦！是雷丘！”  
尼玛，鬼都不知道那会是什么好吗？寻鬼中的Dean看了看手里的鲤鱼王玩具，恨不能去揪小时候自己的耳朵。So embarrassing！

 

12.路灯下的影子

不知是什么时候，Dean开始喜欢看地上的影子。路灯下，影子被拉得很长很长。Dean看着另一个影子渐渐从身后与自己的影子并排，微笑。

 

13.十指相扣

Sam和Dean在玩笔仙。两个沙盘四只手，十指相扣。  
对，Winchesters就是这么能耐。另外，Winchesters不爱好这个。十三岁的Sam看着Dean带着自己一点点拼出站在旁边那漂亮女生的名字……最后两个少年追逐着跑远了——  
“Sam！你绝对是故意的！你给我站住！”

 

14.二重奏

小学毕业晚会结束后Sam只想快点离开，可偏偏被数学老师喊住：“Sam，我挺喜欢你和你哥的童声二重奏节目，很可爱！”  
Sam只有尴尬地笑——那是合唱、合唱！——说出来也不会有人信的。

 

15.哭泣时覆上眼的手

Dean很坚强。可谁都有伤心疲惫的时候。It's okay to cry and be a man.  
这一次哭泣时覆上眼的手，不是自己的。但很温暖熟悉。

 

16.小地震时候的紧紧相拥

他们看着天启在眼前降临，亮如永昼，大地颤动。  
他们不约而同伸手紧紧抓住对方。  
也许他们潜意识里有一个共识：危险时真正可以依靠的只有对方。  
It’s okay,Sammy.  
小时候这是类似睡前故事的存在。

 

17.亲手剪发

亲手给Sammy剪发是Dean的第二大心愿。仅次世界安好。  
当然，Sammy不同意。

 

18.我回来了

ONE：  
“我回来了。你大概不知道今天有多热闹，一路挤回来骨头都要散了。马戏团有什么好看的，尤其是小丑……”老人顿了顿转过头，“不过有彩虹圈卖，特大号的。你猜我买了没。”  
“Well，Well，不逗你了。”  
特大号彩虹圈，有Impala座位那么宽。  
渐变的颜色，我怀疑是不是有九种。  
……  
我还要再这样单方向对你说多少次‘我回来了’呢。

TWO：  
这个平安夜Dean告诉了Sam有关爸爸的真相。早上起床时，哭累了的Sammy还在熟睡，于是Dean决定出去弄点吃的。  
“我回来了！呃……？！”  
迎接他的是Sammy的大大拥抱。  
“我以为你出事了。”Sammy死死挂在Dean身上不撒手。  
“It’s okay，Sammy.I promise.”

 

19.偶尔蹦出的粗口

从小Dean就知道一个引Sam蹦粗口的好方法。可是不能经常用。他也不会没事去用的。  
他会用更直接的方法：悄悄走近埋头奋战的Sam，然后——“Damn you，Dean！把麦当劳蜀黍拿走，我在写计算题！”  
那个不会用的方法是：—Bitch.

 

20.只有一间单人房

小时候有那么三四次，旅馆只剩一间单人房。  
“爸爸不陪你们了。Dean，照顾好你弟弟。”  
入夜。  
“Dean，醒醒！我不是抱枕！”  
后来Sammy就随他去了。回想起来，好像只有这时Dean不会握着枕头下的刀。

 

21.在原地等待

我再说一遍！Sam不见了！原地等待？！？！那是什么鬼！！！

 

22.照片中熟悉的笑容

Sam离家出走了。Dean急疯了。所以他怎么可能注意到，自己的证件照少了一张。  
Sam没有打算告诉他。这要他怎么开口。

 

23.YES，I DO

Dean进门时一眼看到了墙角的两瓶含金粉喷花。  
“Oh,no……Tell me you didn’t do it.”  
“No,I didn’t.But,yes,I do！”  
Sammy跑过来一把抓起一瓶喷花对准Dean:“啪！”  
“Happy Birthday，brother.”

 

24.握着手机时转身看见

“那你查到什么了？”  
“什么也没查到，他们没能拍下车牌号……”  
“是吗，那给我看看。”  
…“…给我看看……”这是手机里延迟的声音。  
玛德你真有本事。转身遇见Sammy的Dean咬牙。

 

25.身体上的痕迹

小时候Dean觉得Sam和自己长得不太像。要怎么看出来是兄弟？  
后来他们左侧锁骨处都纹了个防恶魔的五芒星。Dean虽然没说但他其实挺满意的。

 

26.结婚

说起来Dean见过Sam结了一次婚。然后他离婚了。

 

27.阳光下的河

爸爸带着兄弟俩在河边住过。每次外出回来，Dean总是下意识望向那条河，夕阳下平静的河面和闪烁的余晖让他安心。Sammy常常会坐在河边等他。

Dean翻了个身，醒了。突然他把头深深埋进枕头。天哪，梦里闪闪发光的不是河面，而是Sammy金色的头发……leave me alone and cry me a river……

 

28.旅行开始

Sam和Dean大吵了一架。  
然后Sam气鼓鼓地坐进Impala后座，Dean气鼓鼓地坐进驾驶座。  
旅行开始。

 

29.相隔两地的长途电话

ONE：  
“对不起，您所拨打的号码为空号……”  
“对不起，您所拨打的号码为空号……”  
“对不起，您所拨打的号码为空号……”  
“对不起……”  
（人间地狱，相隔两地）

TWO：  
“…的不是我，那场球赛……”  
“喂？喂……Son of a bitch！”  
六分钟后。  
“Hello？”  
“我给手机冲了22美元花费，你可以放心继续说了。”  
Sam隐约记得那天爸爸给Dean的全部伙食费是22美元……

 

30.百年后用时间见证

年少时Dean在地球某个地方挖了个坑，埋下自己和Sammy的照片。  
他打算百年后用时间见证，老了后是Sam高还是自己高，Sam的puppy dog eyes变成了什么样，他的鬓角还有没有，自己的罗圈腿到了什么程度……


End file.
